


Играй

by HSTWOg, raven_weiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_weiss/pseuds/raven_weiss
Summary: Просто играй, Дил.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

— В каком это смысле ты не поедешь на игру? 

Дилан стоит и смотрит на застрявшего в дверном проеме и поношенной футболке Тайлера, силясь понять, какого черта происходит. Он видит за его плечами так и не собранную постель, в то время как прямо сейчас его чересчур идеальный профиль должен находиться слева от самого Дилана и красоваться на фоне проносящихся за окном лесных пейзажей.  
Они договаривались, они планировали. Они хотели эту дурацкую поездку до аэропорта без личных водителей и кучки охранников. Только они вдвоем в машине на целых полчаса, пока не покажется нужная им парковка. А затем они просто насладятся облаками на высоте в черт знает сколько километров от земли, после чего пойдут на игру любимых Нью-Йорк Метс. 

Часы тикают, а они все еще стоят посреди гостиничного номера, и Дилану кажется, что время утекает сквозь пальцы — в пустоту. И он готов пожертвовать всей своей карьерой, лишь бы это было не так. 

— Дил, — Тайлер делает глубокий вдох и подносит к губам горлышко от пивной бутылки. Спустя пару неспешных глотков продолжает: — Я не думаю, что нам стоит светиться вместе где-то еще раз. Прошлая суббота… 

На сей раз его размеренная манера разговора раздражает Дилана. Так раздражает, что руки до побеления костяшек стискивают лямку походной сумки, а зубы вот-вот заскрежещут друг о друга. Если бы мир «Волчонка» был правдой, сейчас Дилан непременно принял бы образ Питера из первого сезона и вгрызся бы в шею Хеклина, не думая о последствиях. 

Но вместо этого он лишь стоит и пытается понять, какого хрена его возлюбленного не устроила их совместная прошлая суббота. 

— Папарацци… 

И Дилан закатывает глаза, закрывает лицо руками и с усилием его трет — это его единственный способ привести себя в состояние относительного спокойствия и заставить колесики в голове крутиться в сторону здравых мыслей вместо «я-убью-тебя-если-еще-раз-скажешь-о-людишках-с-фотоаппаратами». 

А Тайлер снова вздыхает, потому что этот жест слишком напоминает ему об образе Стайлза, в роль которого молодой актер слишком вжился, чтобы не начать называть это его второй личностью. 

— Они никогда от нас не отстанут, Тай, и ты знаешь это, — здравый разум резонно сотрудничает с эмоциональным фоном, но Дилан все равно звучно скидывает сумку на пол и ударяет по ней ногой. — Ну же, Тай! Не говори, что пара ничего не доказывающих снимков испугали тебя. Давай же. Мы уже собрались ехать. Я уже собрался ехать. С тобой! Видишь? Я уже готов выбежать на улицу и запрыгнуть в машину. И именно выбежать, потому что время уходит, а мы все еще топчемся на месте. 

— В том-то и дело, — он спокойно ставит бутылку на тумбу и неспешно садится в кресло; и будь проклята его манера настолько плавно двигаться (его домашняя манера). — Топчемся. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался на одном месте из-за меня. 

— Нас, — Дилан раздраженно поправляет его и хмурит брови. — Ты хотел сказать нас. И нет, мы это уже обсуждали. Я не топчусь на месте из-за наших отношений, которые все упорно пытаются разглядеть. И даже если они разглядят их когда-нибудь… 

— Разглядят. Мы допускаем слишком много ошибок, — режет словами Хеклин, но в его глазах столько боли, словно это в него воткнули томагавк. 

— Это тебе Джефф сказал? Или Амбер? А, не важно, — Дилан делает неловкую отмашку и оглядывается, чтобы запомнить интерьер: он любит запоминать обстановку, в которой они провели с Тайлером вместе больше, чем два часа. — Я готов ехать. Правда, — он сглатывает, когда возвращает внимание притихшему Таю. — И ты говорил, что готов. Ко всему… 

Тайлер встает и подходит к Дилану, укладывает ладони на его щеки и притягивает к себе так, чтобы их лбы соприкасались. 

— Ты знаешь, я готов сказать все, чтобы ты улыбнулся. Но это серьезный вопрос. Я не могу так просто утопить тебя в самом начале карьеры. 

— Да плевать мне на карьеру, — на языке горчит из-за лжи, но Дилан не может сказать иначе. Потому что он действительно любит Тайлера. 

Проблема лишь в том, что он так  
же сильно любит и свою работу. Однако из двух зол… 

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, — неожиданно тихо произносит тот, и Дилану даже в голову не приходит играть недоумение. — И знай, я не хочу этого. 

— Черт, — неслышно выругивается он и хмыкает. — От тебя хоть что-то возможно скрыть? 

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — это должно умилять и заставлять расплываться в глупой влюбленной улыбке, но в данный момент Дилану хочется провалиться сквозь землю. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты совершал каминг-аут прямо после игры. 

— Они обязательно возьмут интервью. Они всегда их берут. И я не смогу, — Дилан вскидывает голову слишком резко и случайно ударяется носом о нос Тая, и чувство необходимости этого человека в своей жизни кажется ему всепоглощающим. — Я не смогу им соврать снова, Тай. Понимаешь? Меня задрало все это. Я хочу сказать им, что ты не просто мой друг. Я хочу раскричаться в микрофон и заявить, что мы с тобой уже три года вместе, черт возьми! И ни капли не жалеем об этом. У меня уже просто язык не повернется вешать им лапшу на уши. Я… 

— Ты просто устал, — Хеклин улыбается, но Дилан знает, что если он его сейчас поцелует, то этот поцелуй может стать последним в их отношениях. — Поэтому… 

— Не говори этого. Заткнись. Заткнись! 

Он отшатывается от мужчины как ошпаренный, успевая даже оттолкнуть того от себя. В порыве нарастающего гнева схватывает сумку и начинает искать телефон в кармане джинсов. Он уже понял, что без личного водителя ему не обойтись. 

И он понял, что действительно устал. 

— Я не поеду с тобой на игру, Дил. Прости, — звучит не так, как следовало бы, и Тайлер вновь принимается за бутылку с недопитым пивом. Наверняка она окажется за этот день далеко не последней. 

— Я же сказал, чтобы ты не говорил этого, — бросает Дилан и выходит из номера, надеясь, что от хлопка двери не проснулись все постояльцы гостиницы. 

— Ты тоже. Не говори, — выговаривает Тай в пустоту и закрывает глаза рукой. 

Этим же вечером Хеклин не изменяет своей традиции — смотреть каждую игру Метс, в какой бы ситуации он ни оказался. Просто в этот раз его больше интересует не игра, а дополнительный эфир, в котором, безусловно, камеры фокусируются на Дилане ОʼБрайене. Кричащие девушки (и даже некоторые парни) на фоне могли бы взволновать Тайлера еще год назад, но сейчас он отчаянно вслушивается в ответы Дилана на вопросы, не понимая, что именно он надеется услышать. 

— Не так давно в Сеть поступили снимки, на которых вы с вашим коллегой Тайлером Хеклином довольно близко общаетесь во время ужина в одном из ресторанов Лос-Анджелеса. Вы, ребята,  
уже давно наводите определенные подозрения. Поэтому, простите за нескромный вопрос, но миллионы хотят знать, что же между вами происходит? Кто вы друг другу и какие у вас отношения, парни? 

Девушка-интервьюер глупо улыбается, а Дилан мастерски копирует ее улыбку. Он рожден для игры, и Тайлер думает, что мог бы возложить на его голову корону, а сам — встать на одно колено. 

— Мы с Таем… — начинает после небольшой заминки в виде визгов беснующейся толпы говорить он, и Хеклин, забывшись, льет пиво мимо рта. — Мы просто… Мы друзья. Да, мы очень хорошие друзья, поэтому вполне естественно, что мы много времени проводим вместе. Уверен, что все эти миллионы делают точно так же в свои выходные. Верно? 

И мужчина не слушает дальше. Потому что он так и не понял, что именно хотел услышать. 

— Играй, Дилан. Просто играй, — произносит он уже после окончания передачи, пока это «просто друзья» заставляет его глаза слезиться.


End file.
